Jealousy and Pancakes
by The Ia Chan
Summary: Zoro loves her but he let her slip through his fingers and now she will be gone forever from him if he doesn't do something soon. ZoroXOC... I own Not One Piece but the others that arn't actually in OP... READ AND DRINK MOUNTAIN DEW!
1. Not So Secret

Ok... HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY SKIE-CHAN!!! ENJOY YOUR PRESENT!!!

Chapter One...

Skie WAS going out with Zoro, but he messed it up, of course.

Ia knew. Everybody knew. But Ia knew... more!

Ia was walking down to her bedroom when her arm was grabbed suddenly and dragged into the room and the door slammed.

"WHAT!?" she screamed, going into karate mode and saw that it was Zoro.

"I need you," he said, pulling out a little black box and opening it to reveal a gold ring with a diamond on it.

"Oh, Zoro!" she gasped, "I deny." she said plainly, closing the box slowly and looking sympathetic.

"IT'S NOT FOR YOU!" he shouted.

"I know, you were kinda thinking of Skie the entire time, which you always do... so it's not anything new. I don't see how she dumped you."

"_We fell apart_." he growled.

"Whatever. So, you need me to get you two back together so you can ask her." the 17-year-old said.

"Be subtle."

"Ok, but on one condition, you don't bug me-"

"Ok."

"-For EVER!" Ia finished.

Zoro cringed on that fact but agreed in the end.

R-I-N-G

Ia and Skie were walking down the main street in the village they were now in.

"So... You wanna get back together with Zoro?" Ia asked bluntly and as straight forward as possible.

Skie gave Ia a look and before she could say anything, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Ia and Skie's shoulders and a main of chin length fire red hair appeared.

"Hey, guys!" they said in a bright voice.

"Hey, Ian." Ia said, blowing his red hair out of her face as they walked down the road.

"Hi, Ian!" Skie said brightly.

"Where you guyses goin?" he asked, taking his arms off from around them.

"I have money so I need some new clothes, Skie wants chocolate." Ia said, turning her head slightly to see if there were any clothes shops on that side of the street while Skie blushed furiously as Ian looked at her and asked, "Chocolate?"

"Yes!" she said, giggling.

"What are you doing here?" Ia asked, seeing as Luffy's got Ian on extra-duty-on-Going-Merry duty today (it really was Ia's turn, but she promised him a steak if he got her out of it for the next year).

"I'm playin hookey!" he said, shrugging. Ian talked a lot like somebody would from the world Ia and Skie were from.

"Won't Luffy get mad?" Ia asked as they rounded a corner into a busier street.

"So?" Ian asked. Ia gave a litte smirk and a small laugh while Skie started giggling again. Ia gave her a weird look (she's forbidden to read Skie's mind without Skie's permission). Ian just kept looking forward.

"Ia, um... there's a clothes shop." Ian said, pointing to a large bright pink brick building with clothes in the display window.

Ia sprinted over there as Ian said the word 'shop', leaving him and Skie alone together.

"Uh... wanna get an ice cream, or somethin?" Ian asked a little shakily.

"Sure!" Skie said quickly and they went off.

B-L-U-E-B-E-R-R-I-E-W-A-F-F-L-E-S

"_Past the point of no return! No going back now! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! Beyond the point of no... retur- _WHAT!?"

Ia, who had been singing as she walked back to the ship had Zoro fling infront of her.

"Did you ask her anything?"

"She said no." Ia said quickly and tried to sidestep Zoro to get to the ship but Zoro stopped her.

"What do you mean, no?"

"N-O, no! Simple!" Ia said.

"What did you ask her?" Zoro asked, panicking.

"My exact words were, 'You wanna get back together with Zoro?'." she said.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE SUBTLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?" Zoro yelled, shaking Ia.

"Yes." Ia said as, right on cue, Sanji appeared (mad) and kicked Zoro off the dock for shaking what he thinks is his Ia-Chan.

"Thank you, Sanji," Ia said. "But, I'm taken." she said and went onto the ship.

D-I-S-S-A-P-O-I-N-T-M-E-N-T

At supper that night, Ian and Skie were sitting next to eachother (which they usually do, but they were SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER (by means of being really really close)). They were eating lobster (Ia had shrimp) and baked potatoes and everybody kept noticing (but didn't really outwardly notice) Skie and Ian. Especially Zoro. Since he was sitting next to Ia (by force), he kept glaring at her until she hissed, "WHAT?" at him.

"No wonder she said no!" he hissed back.

"I asked her before he came up, you idiot!" Ia hissed at him, and was threatening the lemon wedge at his eye.

"He's been here longer than all of three hours!" Zoro hissed at her, taking out the fork.

"SO!" Ia shouted, causing everybody to stare at them. Especially Sanji, who was glaring daggers at the both of them.

Ia grabbed the scruff of Zoro's shirt and dragged him out to the deck.

"How am I suppose to get her back?" Zoro said, almost in a sad and desperate tone of voice.

Ia stared meanly at him. She wasn't exactly glaring, yet.

"STOP GOING THROUGH MY HEAD!" Zoro shouted, clasping his hands over his ears as if to block Ia's power.

"I'm not. I'm going through Ian's." she said.

"Why not Skie's?" Zoro asked, sitting on a barrel.

"I'm not aloud." she sneerd. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed.

"What?"

D-E-A-T-H

That night, Zoro laid awake. What Ia told him kept running through his head and ringing in his ears.

"_He's going to ask her to marry him!" _Ia had said, and she didn't lie. Well, not if it was a gain for her. Which got annoying at times.

How could he had been so careless as to let her slip through his fingers. He loved her, however annoying she was. However irritating and crazy she was. He loved her, wasn't that enough? _But she doesn't love you back, _the annoying voice in his head said to him.

He pressed his palms agains his eyes and forehead. Stupid stupid stupid Zoro! It was his fault... that Skie said yes.

* * *

Whoe... didn't see that comin, did ya. Don't feel bad, I didn't either. 

10-5-07


	2. Preperations and Questions

See, I would write this story! TOLD YOU SKIE!!!

Chapter Two

It was a week after Ian asked Skie.

"ROSES!"

"LILIES!"

"ROSES!"

"LILIES!"

Skie and Ia were having a heated argument at this time. Ia wanted the bride's maids to have red roses while Skie wanted them to have white lilies.

Ian and his best man, Sanji, were sitting at the table listening to the 19th argument Skie and Ia have had already this week. They were trying to create wedding plans, but Ia and Skie never agreed on anything. Ia wanted shrimp at the reception while Skie wanted chicken. Skie wanted the bride's maids to wear fluffy feathered green dresses while Ia wanted them to wear simple purple dresses. Skie didn't want a dress and Ia forced her into a simple white one. Skie said yes, Ia said no.

"Why don't they have roses and lilies?" Ian asked, hoping that he would stop the argument.

"They can't! I'm having ROSES!" Skie shouted at her fiancé.

"FINE! WE'LL HAVE LILIES!" Ia screamed and they sat down.

Sanji and Ian were slightly afraid of the girls.

"So, now to the groom's side." Ia said and she and Skie rounded on Sanji and Ian.

P-A-I-N

They decided to have the wedding on the ship, since it was easiest. They got Luffy to marry them, seeing as he was a captain, and everything was ok, except that they didn't have any rings.

"I like this one." Skie said, pointing to the one with the giant diamond on it.

"It's 60,000 belies!" Ian yelled.

Skie looked at him.

"How bout this one?" he said, pulling out one with a smaller diamond that was only 600 belies.

Skie looked at it. "Fine." she exhaled.

Zoro, who was waiting outside for them, since he had gone into the town as well, saw the ring and thought to himself, _The one I was going to give her had a bigger diamond. _

"Hey, Zoro! We're ready? You?" Skie asked as they came out of the jewelry store.

"Ready." he said and turned around and they headed back towards the docks.

"SKIE! LUFFY ATE THE FLOWERS!" Ia screamed as Skie, Ian, and Zoro rounded the corner onto the dock.

"WHAT!?" Skie screamed and jumped onto the ship and tracked down Luffy.

"Couldn't we just get more flowers?" Ian asked as he and Zoro went up the gangplank.

Ia scoffed. "No! These flowers were hard enough to get as it is!" Ia yelled as Luffy flew through the door, crashing into the mast.

"NO FOOD FOR LUFFY!" they heard Skie scream and a door slam.

Luffy looked up and his eyes got huge. He looked like he had no head, just eyes.

"Sad, Luffy." Ia said, leaning her back up against the railing and resting her forearms on top of it.

He nodded in her direction.

S-A-D-N-E-S-S

"Sanji, what are you cooking for the wedding?" Skie asked.

"Well, there will be for the first course, some soup of your choice, a small salad, and some bread sticks. For the second course, we'll be having some chicken or shrimp with mashed potatoes or red potatoes, and something else I haven't decided on, and for the third course, a chocolate mousse."

Skie thought this over and said, "Why are we having mashed potatoes?"

"Because you said you wanted mashed potatoes." Sanji said, getting a little worried.

"Why don't we have great big chocolate chip cookies for desert?"

"Well-"

"I WANT-"

"Skie." someone said from the doorway.

Skie turned around to see that it was Ian.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, completely forgetting her anger towards Sanji.

"Ia wants you." he said quickly and Skie left the room.

"What does Ia-Chan want?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd get Skie away from you while she's angry."

F-O-O-D

"Skie... come out." Ia said slowly. They were in a dress shop in the city they were now in. Ia was trying on purple bride's maid dresses while Skie was trying on her wedding gown.

"No." Skie said firmly.

"Why?" Ia asked, getting up and standing next to the dressing room door.

"Because I'm in a dress." Skie said firmly.

Ia rolled her eyes and said, "Ya know what- OH MY GOD, THERE'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" Ia screamed suddenly.

"WHERE?!" Skie yelled and burst out of the dressing room. She was in a pure white sleeveless wedding gown. From the waist down had a layer of lace then the actual dress that fanned out quite a bit.

Ia's dress was a simple deep purple one that fell straight to the floor. It had spaghetti straps and lavender gloves.

"I like it!" Ia said, smiling.

"I don't." Skie snapped and noticed that Jack wasn't there and stomped into the dressing room again.

A-C-R-O-S-S-T-H-E-S-T-R-E-E-T

Ian and Sanji were trying on tuxes for the wedding at the same time. Sanji had on a black tux with a deep purple tie, to match Ia's dress since he would be going down the aisle with her and Ian was wearing a black tux, also, but with a white tie to match Skie's dress.

"I'm not so sure about this." Ian said, looking in the mirror.

"I think it looks good." Sanji said, admiring himself in the mirror.

"Not about the tux... about getting married so quickly." Ian said, turning around and facing Sanji.

"You don't want to get married?" Sanji asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I do! I do! But, so quickly. I knew when I asked her I wanted to, but I thought, like, in a year or so after. Not two months!" Ian cried.

"Well, what did you expect from Skie?"

"Easing into this gradually. That's the Skie I know." Ian said truthfully.

Sanij sighed and hung his head slightly and shook it, "Yes, that is the Skie you know. But you apparently didn't know she came with an extra addition." Sanji said plainly.

"What?" Ian asked, looking confused.

"Ia." Sanji said, smiling slightly.

Ian thought and then said, "It is Ia's fault."

"When isn't it?" Sanji said and started cringing.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked, backing up from Sanji a little ways.

"You never know when Ia's listening in... now that she can control it, she might just listen in on ANY of our conversations! I'm bracing myself for an attack."

"She wouldn't attack you, would she?" Ian asked, getting afraid.

"No," Sanji said, relaxing, "She wouldn't!"

Suddenly, Ia burst through the door and tackled Sanji and stood up over him. She was still in the Maid of Honer's dress.

"HA! Didn't expect that now, didjya?" she said and left the place, laughing.

* * *

I think I'll end this here.

10-23-07...

REVIEW, DAMN IT!


	3. Flowers for Love

Chapter Three

"What did Sanji think?" Skie asked as Ia came back into the store. Skie was already out of her dress and in her jeans and blue t-shirt.

"Well," Ia said, getting into a dressing room and locking the door. "He told Ian that it's all my fault."

"For what?"

"Ruining Ian's future life with you. Plus Ian didn't think you'd jump into this automatically and have the wedding as soon as possible."

Skie looked at her feet.

Ia's dressing room door burst open and she gave her dress to the lady behind the counter who put it in a bag so she could hang it up at the ship. Skie's was the same.

"TO SHOES!" Ia said and charged out of the shop with Skie's wrist in her hand.

S-H-O-E-S-A-R-E-A-G-I-R-L-S-B-E-S-T-F-R-I-E-N-D

Nami was getting the decorations, Luffy and Usopp were getting their gifts for Skie and Ian, Sanji, after getting his things to wear, was getting the food, Ia was getting the flowers (since Luffy ate them all), and Zoro was with her.

"Why am I getting flowers with you?"

'_So it's easier for me to read your thoughts.'_ Ia thought but said, "Cuz I said so."

'_Flowers are so nasty.'_

"You're so nasty," Ia said quietly as she picked out some roses and lillies.

'_If it was my wedding, I'd let her have anything she wanted if she asked for it.'_ Zoro thought.

Ia thought that was sweet.

"What flowers would you think Skie would like? I'm making a special bouquet for her as a surprise." Ia said, turning towards Zoro and looking at him.

'_She's prettier than a rose.'_ He thought but said, "I like the small flowers right there."

Ia looked where he was pointing, "That's Baby's Breath?"

"Yeah. I like that."

"Good! Anything else?" she asked.

'_I should make it.'_ he thought.

"Ya know what, you make it." Ia said with false anger in her voice.

Zoro gave her a weird look but was thinking _'YES!'_

Zoro went to the counter that had several different colours of roses on it. Some were dark red while some where white. A few were black while some were bright orange.

Ia and the shop keeper watched Zoro perfectly align the flowers into a beautiful bouquet of roses.

On the outsides were white ones but next to them were deep red ones. Moving more inwards, next to the red ones were burgundy going to yellow with red tips. The one in the very center was a deep purple one.

"Whoa! That thing is beautiful!" Ia said, speechless and wishing it was hers. Zoro did really love Skie.

Zoro didn't have a facial expression but he was thinking, _'Of course it's beautiful! What did you expect of me? This shows my love for her even if I can't tell her._' he said and had them wrapped up.

He left the store but Ia was held back by the shop keeper saying, "He must have chosen them specially."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well, white means purity or secrecy, dark red means love, burgundy means beauty, the yellow with red tips mean falling in love, and purple means protection."

Ia looked after Zoro as he walked down the street with his head level.

A-W-W-W-W

Ia placed the flowers in Nami's room, where she knew Skie wouldn't find them.

"So the guy told you that Zoro pretty much is telling Skie he will always love and protect her secretly?" Nami asked as Ia closed the fridge door and turn around.

"Yes." Ia said slowly. She wasn't excited or freaking out as she usually would. She felt as if this wedding was now all wrong in all ways. She had been going through Ian and Skie's minds (she didn't care if Skie would kill her if she found out) to see if there was one thing that could stop this wedding. Not much was coming up.

"Any luck with the search?" Nami asked as she changed into a slightly longer skirt and a long sleeved shirt. It was getting chillier.

"Not entirely. I really can't find anything? Can't there be one little bit of doubt in their minds that I can pick at and hopefully destroy this entire thing?"

"How about, instead of destroying them... just tell Skie?"

Ia looked at her as if she was crazy. "That's no fun. Zoro would kill me." Ia said strongly.

F-L-O-W-E-R-S

The wedding was less than a week away and the happy couple was showing absolutely NO signs of doubt or fear.

"Damn them for being so perfect." Ia growled under her breath that Tuesday morning. The wedding was on Saturday.

"What?" Sanji asked, turning his head around to look at 'his' Ia-Chan.

"Nothing, Sanji!" Ia said, putting on a fake smile.

"Nami-san told me what you were trying to do." he said, placing a plate of mini chicken wings and legs (lightly spiced) and shrimp (lightly spiced) in front of her. She started devouring it.

"Oh, did she now." Ia said quietly, getting mad at Nami for breaking her promise.

"Yes. And I don't like it." he said.

"You don't like it because it involves helping Zoro out."

"No, because you're hurting Skie-Chan."

Ia looked up. Being her totaly-one-focus self, she didn't realize that by helping Zoro, she'd be hurting Ian and Skie.

"Well that's a slap on the thigh," she said bluntly. Sanji looked up looking confused and scared. "I guess I'll stop. But Zoro really loves her!" she whined.

"Then she'll have to figure that out on her own, then, right?" he said harshly, making sure Ia wouldn't do anything else.

"Yes." she growled. "Oh," she began, "The shrimp and chicken still isn't as good as my uncles!" she said happily and meanly and left the room, leaving the very angry Sanji.

* * *

Oh, Ia. You're such a bad person. God.  
Shorter than normal... but ah well. The wedding will be longer! I promice!

REVIEW!!!


	4. The Wedding Bouquet

Ooooo... Skie-Chan just wrote a new (AND FRIEKIEN ADORABLE) chapter for _Psycho on the Going Merry_. So... for her, I'm actually writing this story! Merry Christmas, Skie!

Chapter Four

"You have to dress UP for this, Luffy." Ia yelled at Luffy, who was wearing his normal attire.

"But we're just eating?"

"No... it's called a _Rehearsal_ Dinner!" She shouted, getting frustrated.

"We practice eating?" he asked.

BAM!

Skie peaked her head into the door of the guys' room where Luffy's head was a pancake and Ia was fuming in her new dress just for this occasion. It was a sleeveless deep red dress that closely fitted her torso and then fell like silk to the floor. Her hair was up in a bun, done by Nami, and she had on a diamond necklace with the seven diamonds going down in a curve and no earrings. Nothing matched the necklace she was wearing. Her red hair and dress matched in colour.

Skie was wearing, by choice (amazingly!), a gold coloured dress with embroidered beads in fancy designs all over the dress. Her dress only went to her knees and she was wearing burgundy flipflops. Her hair was down. No jewelry except the earrings she never took out. Yet she was still very pretty in the dress.

"Something wrong?" Ia asked, looking as if Luffy wasn't there.

"No... no." Skie said, uncertain if it was true or not.

"You sure?" Ia asked, by habit, going through Skie's thoughts.

"Yes," she said firmly, just to get Ia out of her head. She knew she was in there, somewhere. "Whatever your looking for isn't there, you know." Skie said.

"Oh, I figured that out a while ago. Your head is so interesting!" Ia said and Skie covered her ears.

They both sat down on the couch.

"He loves you, you know." Ia said slowly. They were both staring straight forward.

"Ian?"

"No!? Zoro."

Skie was about to say something, but realized that she had nothing to say.

"Didn't know that, didjya?"

Skie shook her head.

"What are you going to do?"

"Marry Ian." Skie said.

Ia stared strangly at Skie. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I love him-"

"But what about Zoro?" Ia interjected quickly.

"What about him? He loves me. But I don't love him back." she said simply.

Ia stood up quickly, angrily. "Are you kidding me right now? You have no feelings like that for him? You were always talking about how much it sucked not being with him anymore. You know it's your fault for the bad relationship, you do know that, don't you!" Ia shouted. Skie didn't say anything. She just sat there, which made Ia extremely angry.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"There's nothing to say, but why are you telling me this now?"

"It had to be done. Just be happy I'm not telling you right before your wedding. Or right after... or during, for that matter." Ia said.

Skie said nothing as Ia left the room, and come back quickly and took Luffy from the room by the scruff of his neck.

I-D-O-N-T-W-A-N-N-A-B-E-I-N-L-O-V-E

The next morning, Skie woke very early. She laid in bed for the next hour, thinking, until Ia threw a water bottle at her, screaming about waking up sometime soon.

It took the combined efforts of Nami and Ia to get Skie into her new dress.

Skie stared at herself in the mirror as Nami did her hair.

"Skie. Wear this." Ia said, handing Skie her diamond necklace with the seven diamonds.

"Really? But it's yours?"

"Take it. For today. I will get it back tonight." Ia said sternly and Skie could tell she was still a little mad about the whole she doesn't share feelings for Zoro thing.

Over in the guys' room...

Sanji and Ian were already in their tuxes and admiring themselves in the mirror. Luffy was in an actual suit, looking nice, and Usopp and Zoro were in nice clothes, too.

Zoro was acting like his normal self today. Ia had told him everything that had happened last night with her and Skie and he looked fine, but on the inside, he was almost there. He still felt like a semi ran over his heart, though.

There was a knock at the door and Nami's voice was heard yelling, "Are you guys ready yet?"

"Almost, Nami-Swan!" Sanji called back and they could hear her walking off.

Up on deck was a little archway of ice that Ia was in the mids of creating. It was smooth and had little intricate designs that she had Usopp doing with an ice pick, seeing as he was a good artist.

"How are you coming along?" she asked as she froze the last bit of the arch.

"Fine. Almost done..." he said as he finished a fancy looking heart.

"Alright, finish that up, I gotta go see the bride and groom." Ia said, stepping off her little stool and rolling out the white carpet and making sure that everything was perfect with her mind, she left the upper deck and went down below to find Skie and Ian.

L-I-F-E-I-N-T-H-E-F-A-S-T-L-A-N-E

Ia found Ian first, he was sitting on his hammock.

"You ok?" Ia asked as she walked into the empty room except for Ian.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just mulling over my old life." he said.

"How's your dad gonna take this?" Ia asked.

"Dunno!" Ian said and laughed a little.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! Now get up on deck, I'll get Skie!"

Ian left and Ia sighed and went down to Nami's room where Skie was twirling around in her wedding gown.

"Excited!" Ia said as she walked in.

"Very!" she said and ran over but stopped and asked, "Who's giving me away?"

"I've got that covered! Don't worry!" Ia said and she and Skie went up to the deck.

T-H-E-W-E-D-D-I-N-G-S-O-N-G

Ia had taught Nami how to play the wedding march on Ia's flute, so when the time was right, Nami started playing.

Sanji and Ia walked down the white carpet towards the rest of the crew. They looked so cute together, with Ia in her purple dress and Sanji in his tux. They separated when they got to the arch and down the carpet was Skie and Zoro. Ia had Zoro give Skie away.

Ian was smiling as Skie walked down the aisle, as if everybody else wern't there. Skie smiled back in the same way but was thinking about Zoro.

They stopped when they reached the arch of ice that Ia and Usopp so painstakingly worked on that morning (it hadn't begun to melt just yet) and they stared into each other's eyes.

Then Skie reached up and kissed Zoro lightly on the cheek that Ian couldn't see and whispered into his ear, "Roses."

She then turned to Ian and walked up to him and where Luffy was standing.

Zoro felt as if he'd been slapped but then sat down quickly, almost forgetting he was at Skie's wedding.

Luffy recited what Ia was saying to him in her mind, for the fact that Luffy forgot, again.

"Do you, Ian, take Skie as your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ian said, smiling so much now.

"And do you, Skie, take Ian as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Skie said, smiling just as much as Ian.

"By the power invested in my by Ia's mind, I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the bride!" Luffy said and looked at Ia who was nodding her head in approval.

He smiled as Ian and Skie kisses for the first time as Man and Wife.

P-I-R-A-T-E-S-W-H-O-D-O-N-T-D-O-A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G

The meal was delicious, of course, and after that, they partied out on deck till it was midnight.

Around 11:30 that night, Ia stopped dancing and walked over to where Zoro was leaning up against the wall, drinking.

"What did she say to you?" Ia asked, moving slightly to the music.

"What?" Zoro growled.

"Everybody standing behind you saw that she said something to you (they were all thinking about it) and you were trying to figure it out all during the ceremony."

"How would you know? You were telling Luffy what to say?"

"Yeah... about that... I realized I stopped when he was looking at me for approval. You were trying to figure out what she ment by 'Roses.'" Ia said.

Zoro didn't say anything, but grunted.

"Idiot." Ia said and stalked off. They were now, again, at the stage of where they were before all of this happened. Crew Members who Hated Each Other.

"Freak." he said to himself as she left but she stopped suddenly and Zoro felt himself flying through the air towards the mast.

He hit it, head first, and slid down to the deck. Right at Ian and Skie's feet.

"Zoro, are you ok?" Skie asked, almost in a mocking tone.

He didn't say anything but ran after Ia, who was sitting on the railing infront of the kitchen door. Sipping on her drink and smiling smugly.

"Are you still going to be mean to Zoro?" Ian asked as he held Skie close.

"Sure! Why not?" Skie laughed.

Ian looked at her.

"What? It's just how I am, Ian. Is that ok?"

He sighed. "Try not to be too mean, kay?"

"Ok!" she said and they kissed.

* * *

Oh... my God? It's done? Don't be to upset, you who are crying! I'm not gone forever! Damn, you who are crying...

REVIEW! THIS IS FOR SKIE, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!

I don't Wanna be In Love- Good Charlot  
Life in the Fast Lane- The Eagles  
The Wedding Song- from Corps Bride  
Pirates Who Don't Do Anything- Reliant K

12-26-07


End file.
